Eleven to Start, Eleven to End
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: This is a Dangan Ronpa story with my new OC's and it is from Arisa Kirigiri's POV and it has some older DR characters. Hope you enjoy -Kirby


Eleven to Start Eleven to End

Hello, I'm Arisa Kirigiri, Kyouko Kirigiri's younger sister. I'm a new student at Hope's Peak Academy, Kyouko said to stay calm here. And I will!

"Hello! I'm Mizaki Hara!"

"H-hello, I'm Arisa Kirigiri, nice to meet you."

"Wait, are you related to Kyouko Kirigiri?"

"Y-yes…"

"Arisa!"

"Naegi, Kyouko!" I ran over and hugged my sister and her boyfriend.

"Monokuma sent us letters to come here, so here we are."

"Is Asahina coming?"

"I think that Hagakure is but I'm not sure about Asahina."

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, "Hey Arisa, its Akio."

I turned around and hugged my friend, "How are you Kojima?"

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I'm great too!"

Kyouko and Naegi walked to the gymnasium knowing that Monokuma would call everyone there eventually and I stayed behind to see my old friends, the only person I did know was Hara-san.

I saw Nami Ojima, Kaida Imai, Ami Hinata, Akio Kojima, Mizaki Hara and Aki Ogawa all of which had super duper high school titles, I think mine is a detective like Kyouko but I'm not one hundred percent sure…

"Hey Arisa, are you busy lat-."

"_Can everyone please meet in the gym? Thank you."_

"C'mon Kojima, you can ask me later."

I took his hand and we ran to the gym, and when we got there I noticed Kojima had a slight blush on his face, "Kojima-kun, why in the world are you blushing?"

"N-no reason Arisa-san…"

'He only calls me Arisa-san when he's angry or nervous… I wonder what's up…'

"Upupupupu I'm Monokuma further known as your headmaster! Oh hello Kyouko Kirigiri and Makato."

"Monokuma, you look well."

"Well I _am _a bear, I'm always well."

"Anyways on with the short introduction, you're trapped here forever unless you kill someone and here's your ElectroID's, bye!" He said and left the room.

"K-Kyouko, I-is that bear thing serious?!" I said very worried.

"Calm down Arisa, look who's here as well."

"Hagakure! Asahina!"

"Hey little one." Hagakure said with a small chuckle.

"Hagakure! I'm sixteen know! Not eleven!"

"Yasahiro, be nice to Arisa."

"Sorry Aoi, she's just shorter than me."

Kojima started to walk out of the gym and I followed him, "What did you need to ask me?"

"I just wanted to ask are you hanging out with Naegi and Kyouko later."

"I was gonna hang out with them tomorrow, why?"

"Do you wanna hang out later?"

"Sure! Can Hara-senpai join us too?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you a-alone, b-but Hara can come too."

"I-its fine, I can hang with Hara-senpai tomorrow."

"T-then wanna meet at the cafeteria later?"

"Sure! Seeya there!"

Ami and I hung out for a few minutes after that talking about random stuff, then I brought up what Kojima had asked me, "He totally like you Arisa!"

R-really?! Oh. My. Gosh!"

"Oh, you like Kojima?"

"W-what n-no!" I said and blushed.

"You _do _like him."

"P-please don't tell anyone, especially Kyouko."

"I won't it'll be our secret."

"Thank you!"

"Arisa! You ready to hang out?"

"Y-yeah I am! Bye Ami-san!"

"Bye Arisa!"

Kojima and I walked to the cafeteria, where no one else was, "S-so Arisa, are you confused by what Monokuma said?"

"Y-yeah… I'm scared too, I don't wanna die Kojima! I don't want anyone to die!" I said and started to cry a bit, only to have Kojima pull me into a hug.

"Arisa, we'll make it out alive, trust me."

I looked up at Kojima and smiled, "I trust you."

He smiled back and then five seconds later his lips came into contact with mine…

Then there's always the overprotective siblings who comes in and breaks them apart, and that's exactly what Kyouko did, "Kojima, Arisa what just happened between you two?"

"N-nothing sis!"

"Nothing Kyouko…"

"Kyouko, c'mon their kids, let them have their fun."

"Makato, please let m-." My sister tried to finish her sentence but Naegi shut her up with a kiss.

"I told you not to do that anymore!"

Naegi just smiled, "You're cute when you're upset."

"She is not Naegi!" I yelled sort of loudly.

"Yes she is Arisa."

I turned to look at Akio, who wanted to get out of the cafeteria, "I-I'll be in my dorm sis."

"I-I'm gonna go study with Arisa…"

Kojima and I walked to my dorm, "Akio, why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I love you Arisa…"

"I-I- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY Akio?!"

He leaned over and kissed me again, "I said I love you Arisa-san."

"Akio, how long have you liked me for?"

"About two years now…"

'Wait till I tell Ami about this…'

"I'm gonna go meet up with Hara-senpai okay?"

"Alright, seeya later Arisa."

I waved to Akio and ran off the find Hara-senpai.

"Arisa-san over here!"

"Hi Hara-senpai!" I gave Hara my best smile, "guess what I just found out."

"Hmm, that Kyouko-chan is getting married to Naegi-kun?"

"W-wait WHAT?!"

"Yeah Naegi-kun told me."

"Welp, Kyouko didn't tell me…"

"Anyways what did you find out?"

"That Akio-kun likes me…"

"Awwww, that's adorable."

I just sighed, "I don't know I'm too nervous to tell anyone else, the only other person who I'm gonna tell is Ami-san."

"My lips are sealed Arisa-san."

I smiled again at Hara-senpai, "Thank you so much Hara-senpai!"

"Also, feel free to just call me Hara, or Mizaki, okay?"

"You got it Mizaki."

She smiled at me and walked off, 'She's a weird one, but I think I'll get used to having Mizaki at my side.'

"Arisa, can Makato and I talk to you?" I heard my sister's soft voice from behind me.

"S-sure Kyouko."

I followed Makato and Kyouko to the dorm they shared with Hagakure and Asahina, not sure what to expect, "Alright Arisa, Makato and I are getting married when we get out of here, Asahina, Hagakure tell Arisa what you have to say."

"Well Yasahiro and I are also getting married when we're all outta here."

"W-wow…" I didn't know what else to say, I was shocked…

Then my savior walked in, "Akio! Finally you're here!"

He just chuckled, "C'mon I found the school store, let's go okay?"

"Okay!"

We walked to the school store and Akio got me a necklace, "Here Arisa."

He put the necklace around my neck and I thought it was gorgeous, "I-I love it Akio!"

He kissed me softly on the lips and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand and we saw Ami, "Arisa!"

"Ami! Guess what!"

"You two are dating?"

"Yup!"

She smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Oh and Kyouko is getting married!"

"I know I'm so happy!"

We all talked for a while and then the night time announcement came on.

"I'll seeya tomorrow Akio, Ami."

"Bye Arisa!" They both said as I walked out of the cafeteria happy that Akio really did like me, and that Ami accepted it.

A/N: This is gonna be a multi-chapter story and I'm excited to finish this and BTW Turnabout Love will be updated by Friday I PROMISE! Hope you enjoyed this story. Byeeee!


End file.
